


Ninjas and Robots

by Different_shade (halfthedamage)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfthedamage/pseuds/Different_shade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete breaks his wrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninjas and Robots

**Author's Note:**

> "cast" prompt from drusillathemad@lj  
> (There is just something about this ship.)

for drusillathemad: Pete/Gerard; cast  
(rarepairing of my soul!)  
Pete has had his fair share of broken bones, fractures, and sprains but none of them turned out this bitching. 

He breaks his wrist on a Tuesday but doesn’t get the cast on till Thursday. Gerard shows up on Saturday.

“What the fuck happen to you?” He sounds completely unconcerned and Pete thinks, _he should be, he totally should be!_

“What does it look like you ass. I broke my wrist!”

“How?”

“I fell down a flight of stairs.”

“Come on Pete, seriously.”

“I am being serious. The floor was wet. I slipped and fell down a flight of stairs. But there were only six steps so...” He trails off because the look on Gerard’s face is of shock.

After a beat of silence Gerard throws his head back and barks out a laugh.

“You know what...” But Pete decides to leave it at that and turns and walks out of the room.

Gerard follows him as his laughing wears off. Pete’s sitting on the edge of his bed flexing his fingers in the cast. Gerard sits down beside him. He leans his head on Pete’s shoulder. 

It’s quite for a few minutes until Gerard breaks it with a sincere, “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sure you are,” Is all Pete says even as he’s being pulled down to the lay flat on the bed.

In the morning, Pete blinks awake and the first thing he sees is a black sharpie and pale skin. The second thing he sees is an epic battle scene between a giant robot and what appear to be ninjas. 

Gerard is hunched over Pete’s cast scribbling away with quick flicks of his wrist. His hair is in his eyes and his mouth is tilted into a frown of concentration. When Pete yawns getting Gerard’s attention he smiles happily and gets one in return. 

He doesn’t move until Gerard’s hand does.


End file.
